User talk:Tender Engines
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Old Iron page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 04:24, January 28, 2010 Island of Sodor Hi, I'm afraid I haven't been getting your messagaes because you have been leaving messages for me on Thomasfan's talk page. :) Regarding the map, there is a map of the Island of Sodor on the Island of Sodor page. :D Hope this helps. :) Also, to sign messages you leave on user pages add four of these ~ after your message. SteamTeam 08:30, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for you help. I'm so going to confuse SteamTeam and Thomasfan. :P Tender Engines 06:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Um... how are some engines in... ...Misty Island Rescue confirmed to be in the special, and some are not? Where is the proof for this? Can anyone tell me? Re:Are you an administrator on SiF? No, I am not. I am not even a member, but I am the founder of The NEW Tugboats and Thomas Forums. :) ZEM talk to me! 01:30, March 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: SIF No, I am not an admin there. I WAS a member a one point, but made some stupid mistakes and got banned. I had to try 3 times to get into SIF, it's different for every person who wants to join I guess. Sorry I couldn't be of any help here. Good luck getting in. Jim 03:46, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pending Approval? Still? That's probably the problem, I was still 13 when I joined. I turned 14 as of today. But... will they still let me in? Tender Engines 03:58, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Just to let you know, it's better to leave messages for people on their talk page and not yours. I don't know. Maybe you should wait another week, and if you're still not on there then I say try to reregister. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 04:04, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Sif I'm admin here on the Thomas wikia, but I'm just an ordinary member on SiF. SteamTeam 09:08, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I've tried contacting an admin before, and they didn't reply. As a result, I very rarely go on there now. Try leaving a message on this guy's talk page user:TheColonel, he doesn't really come on the wikia much but I know he's from SiF. He might get the message. SteamTeam 09:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:S13 Of course I will :) I'll be uploading Henry's Good Deeds next hopfully. :) I think it's my favourite S13 episode. SteamTeam 10:02, March 17, 2010 (UTC) You can view it at the bottom of this page - Henry's Good Deeds SteamTeam 13:30, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Percy's Parcel is uploaded now. SteamTeam 16:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Banned on SiF? For speaking my mind? If you're wondering what I'm talking about, I just joined SiF about 10 or so days ago. I've been contributing good material. But Ryan has been putting down almost everyone in the Proposed Volumes: 2010 thread. One fine day, I wake up to find one of my posts have been deleted. For no reason ''whatsoever. I asked Ryan if he did in PM. The reply I got back contained these lines: "That post just screams pure ignorance." and "Lose the attitude, man!" Inside all those remarks, he said he didn't know who had deleted my post. Later in PM, I told him about how I thought there were ideas in the Proposed Volumes thread that were actually useful, if he looked at them more carefully. I didn't say anything bad to him, I just told him to look at it more carefully. 15 minutes later, I was banned from the forums. ''Who here thinks that what I said was reasonable grounds for banning? Hmm? Re: Huh? I guess I did go a little overboard. But some of the edits you did were a bit unnecessary. So you can redo some of them. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 02:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :I guess so. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 03:07, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: I believe... Well, thomasfan has solved the probelm I had with you! But please! Remember to sign your posts with the signiture button! rawrlego "Everyone hates being teased about liking Thomas at their age. But the TTTE wikia ignores that teasing and says Thomas is for everyone!" 12:37, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Also I'm sorry about reporting you to ZEM. Please forgive me! rawrlego "Everyone hates being teased about liking Thomas at their age. But the TTTE wikia ignores that teasing and says Thomas is for everyone!" 12:42, April 7, 2010 (UTC) edit Thanks for editing my Skarloey Railway Viaduct page. i created tha.t Robertbobbobby 04:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Two requests... Sure you can upload the images. Just be aware that they may be deleted depending on quality among other factors. I'll start the artilce off, but you need to tell me what it is before I can start it. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 03:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :How's this look? Thomas and the Special Letter and other stories (Australian VHS) ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 03:42, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Railway extensions? I think I see what you mean. But no, I don't know when it happened. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 15:24, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pics I'd love to see them so upload them and if the quality is poor they'll simply be deleted, but I'm sure they will be okay. Sorry I took so long to get back to you SteamTeam 09:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, that's great quality. Thanks for uploading them, I'll look forward to seeing the others SteamTeam 11:15, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Where does... Do you mean this one? And what do you mean where did it come from? Do you mean what episode or season? ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 03:13, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know what episode it came from, but it does share some similarities with this one from Thomas and the Breakdown Train. I have seen this picture, unedited, before in a book though. I can't remember what book though. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 03:26, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm glad you found it, and that I caould be of help. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 14:09, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Videos on DailyMotion Well, I don't really know. My DVD ripper will only take over one file at a time so the fact you copied all those videos on to one DVD might have something to do with it. It might be something to do with the video file type and you do need to rip the DVD to the computer first I believe. DailyMotion also has a time limit of 20minute videos. Hope I was at least some help :) SteamTeam 10:36, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. Talk me through what you're doing and how you're doing it and I may be able to figure out where you've gone wrong SteamTeam 10:52, June 4, 2010 (UTC) You will probably need some sort of video file converter. Google it and see what comes up would be my best advice SteamTeam 11:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Joining hey there do you want to join Gordonfans wikia cause she needs all the help i can get her, so here is the link.... http://tttefanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_&_Friends_Fanfic_Wiki and do please join.please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 12:43, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: My pictures... They are not better. They are a whole lot worse. You replaced clear images with blurry ones. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ancient Videos Hi, That's great. My email address can be found on my user page, but here it is steamteam3211@googlemail.com You have a lot of rare videos, don't you :) As for the photo of the video, the best thing to do when you're unsure is upload the photo anyway then let me or Thomasfan or ZEM judge whether the quality is good enough. Hope this helps you :) your friend, SteamTeam 08:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :My pleasure, if you need any further help, just let me know :) SteamTeam 08:36, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Those pictures look fine to me :) SteamTeam 10:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :I don't really want to sign up to 2Peer. Isn't there another way? SteamTeam 10:01, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, but that's no better. I'm not allowed to download programmes like that. I can only get things from Megaupload or via email I'm afraid :( SteamTeam 11:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for showing us your Australlian Video Covers mate :) If you have the orignal 1980's S1 and S2 Titles lets hope we can see them too! TEngine 16:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Pics It's my pleasure, I'm only doing my job as an admin :) I love all the rare pictures, thanks for uploading them. I hope you'll upload some more soon :) SteamTeam 12:22, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Yes! That's great news. I occasionally upload images from Buzz Books from time to time, too. Some Buzz Books feature very rare pictures. I have all but one Buzz Book and that's the Tender Engines one :) BTW, when you upload images from Buzz Books, each Buzz Book has its on page on this wikia so upload them onto those pages too. I think I have all the ladybird books, but I'm not 100% sure. As for Trouble for Thomas and Other Stories, I used to have this when I was little and I was going to buy it again last night on Amazon, but I decided to buy the Summer Annual instead :) SteamTeam 08:05, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Buzz Books Please leave the pics on the page. They are images from the episodes so they belong on both pages. And yes, the Ladybird books can be given separate pages. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:15, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Thomas and Trevor Pics Your pics were brilliant, why don't you put them back on? some of them? What do you mean? They haven't been deleted or anything. Just go check the Thomas and Trevor page? Or, even better, why don't you join the Wikia? We can always use new people? 06:15, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry That was Me, I forgot to sign in XD They weren't there this morning, but still nevermind :) TEngine 21:14, July 7, 2010 (UTC) episodes many episodes are based of 2 stories in the rws. Stories from The Three Railway Engines, James the Red Engine, and Henry the Green Engine and Four Little Engines 2 stories were combined Thomasisthebest 05:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Stealing Unfortunately it does happen - all of the time in fact! And, even more unfortunately, there's very little we can do about it. :( I do find it very irritating that he wrote this in the description though: "Also i watermark the pictures because i don't like people who steal stuff and post it as their own." So that's his stuff now?! Oh! I really hate YouTube sometimes! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rare Duck pic I don't know, to be honest. I don't think it's from The Missing Coach. I think it's cropped from a larger picture that shows Oliver and Duck, therefore I think it must be from Season 3, not Season 2. SteamTeam 12:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Season 14 I know about those and CartoonsandKidsTV is me XD but the reason I'm not putting them on the episodes' pages is because after I'd posted Season 13 last year and put it on the wikia, HiT Entertainment deleted my channel. It may have been a coincidence but I don't think it's fair risking HiT deleting peoples channels. Don't worry about that it's in the past and I'd forgotten about it ages ago :) SteamTeam 11:31, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :You can take some shots of them if you want and leave them on the episodes' talk pages the I can add them to the article. I'm not going to because I made a promise to myself that I'm not going to watch the Merry Winter Wish episodes before they air in the UK :P I have been tempted because everyone says that most of the episodes on the DVD were great :) SteamTeam 11:42, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm uploading Toby and the Whistling Woods now. I'll let you know when it's available. I'll warn you now though, without spoiling it, it is an awful episode :P SteamTeam 11:52, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't mind seeing the pictures. I added the Henry's Magic Box pics to the page :) SteamTeam 12:00, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Toby and the Whistling Woods is uploaded now on Dailymotion :) SteamTeam 12:59, October 15, 2010 (UTC) 98462 and 87546 Hi. In http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100722024030/ttte/images/f/f9/EdwardsDayOutRS1.PNG, can you detail who is who from left to right? I can't seem to figure it out. Thanks! Ahbadeedeedeeday 15:06, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Would you mind if I added you to my friends list? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:38, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Go for it! Ahbadeedeedeeday 17:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! I'm adding you in now! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:00, January 11, 2011 (UTC) RS pics While you're at it, can you upload scans of the endpapers of one of these books? You know, the one with James and Thomas pulling into the station. Thanks in advance! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :One more thing, what happened to illustration number eight of The Flying Kipper? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:54, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's fine. :) I can't wait to see the other images you have! (Even though I know what they're are. ;)) BTW Have you seen my YouTube channel yet? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:48, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Glad you changed your mind! I really like the super-high quality of your images. :) And, no. I'm Thomasfan1992 on YouTube. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:19, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yay! :D That's smart. There's always a way around the rules. :P You're EdwardGordonandHenry? Then, yes I accepted you. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:36, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Due to a naming error, picture number six from Down the Mine didn't get uploaded. Can you add that one in please? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:57, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Season 15 Hi. Yes, I am British and I plan to have Gordon and Ferdinand on DailyMotion within a couple of hours. Thanks, SteamTeam 08:57, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Edward Plaques? Can you point them out to me please? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:18, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I see now. Thanks for clearing that up. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:50, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Videos? Sure, you can upload the videos! Just remember to follow our video rules. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:51, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RS Images? Hey, I was wondering what happened to your project of uploading images from every Railway Series book? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:48, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Bummer. I was really looking forward to seeing more images from you. Perhaps in time... :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:57, May 23, 2011 (UTC) VHS Labels Excuse me, but could you please tell me how you scanned the VHS labels of Thomas, Percy and the Coal and Other Stories and Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories? 06:59, October 3, 2011 (UTC)